


Champagne and Cocoa

by coppercorn



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 16:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coppercorn/pseuds/coppercorn
Summary: After a night at the opera, Crowley and Aziraphale meet a bartender who seems interested in spending the evening with them.





	Champagne and Cocoa

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic, please be kind :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my head Jamie uses words like "cunt" and "clit" for his genitals, so that's what I've used here. So if that triggers dysphoria for you, be forewarned.

Half an hour later the trio ambled down the street towards Crowley’s flat. Well, really it was “their” flat now. Aziraphale had gradually been making it more and more homey in the couple of years since the near apocalypse, bringing over a few throws for the couches, miracling up a fireplace in the living room, and overhauling the kitchen. Crowley’s bedroom had been passable but Aziraphale had added some cozy lamps, a carpet, and bedside tables to make it feel less austere. It wasn’t that they didn’t spent time in Aziraphale’s home, but Crowley did really just prefer to sleep in his own bed. 

After jackets had been hung up and shoes left at the door, Aziraphale and Jamie wandered into the kitchen, while Crowley went to the other room to conduct his nightly inspection of his plants. “Something to drink dear?” Aziraphale asked Jamie.

Jamie nodded. “Yes. Please.”

“I’ve got all kind of wines, or if you want to…”—Aziraphale waved his hand vaguely in the air and blushed—“well, you know... perhaps cocoa would be better?”

“Oh. Yes. Cocoa would be lovely. Thank you.”

“Crowley!” Aziraphale projected daintily, “cocoa?”

“Yes, angel. I’ll be right there.”

The two stood in uncomfortable silence while Aziraphale heated the milk on the stove.

Crowley sidled into the kitchen and looked between the two of them standing there awkwardly. “Oh for G…, for heav… Well, shall we get on with the ‘talking about what we like in bed’ bit then?”

Aziraphale and Jamie both let out their breaths that they had been unconsciously holding. “Yes. Yes, good idea dearest.” 

Jamie nodded and smiled shyly.  
_______________________________________________________

By the time Aziraphale had finished making the cocoa it seemed like they had covered most of the necessary topics, Crowley keeping the conversation going whenever it came to a halt. 

“While, shall we go sit by the fire in the living room?” Aziraphale suggested. They padded into the cozy room in their sock feet—well, Crowley slid more than padded—and Aziraphale and Jamie sat down on the couch nearest the fireplace while Crowley lounged on the carpet in front of the fire.

An hour passed in companionable conversation—it turned out that Jamie was indeed interested in tabletop games, but also had an interest in Baroque music. Crowley lay by the fire listening to Aziraphale and Jamie talk, and after he had sufficiently warmed himself with the fire and his cocoa he moved over to lean against the couch, his head leaning against Aziarphale’s left knee. Aziraphale ran his fingers through Crowley’s red hair, which glowed in the firelight. Aziraphale’s right knee gently pressed against Jamie’s left, and when he placed his hand on Jamie’s thigh, Jamie jumped, but then relaxed and sighed. After a few minutes, Aziraphale squeezed Jamie’s thigh gently. Jamie inhaled quickly and his eyelids slid closed for a few moments, his mouth slightly agape. He opened his eyes and exhaled shakily, the sound making Aziraphale’s stomach flip.

Jamie turned towards Aziraphale, eyeing his plump lips. “Can I kiss you?” He looked to Aziraphale and glanced at Crowley. Crowley grinned and nodded. 

“Please,” breathed Aziraphale.

Jamie lifted his leg over Aziraphale’s enviable thighs, straddling the angel. Crowley looked on with interest as Jamie leaned in and kissed Aziraphale. Not too gently or too roughly, just as if saying hello to a new lover. Aziraphale let out a moan and tilted his head slightly to kiss back, his hands sliding down to Jamie’s thinner but still muscular thighs. As he stroked gently he felt Jamie roll his hips and the kiss deepened, tongues finding each other in a wave of sudden desire. Their eyes were closed and both were lost in the feeling of exploring a new body. Crowley relocated to the couch, and after a minute of watching the two kiss, his hand found the back of Aziraphale’s neck, massaging him just behind the ears in the spot Crowley knew he liked. Aziraphale’s head fell back against the couch with a moan as his hands traveled instinctually up Jamie’s sides, gripping above his hipbones so he could feel as Jamie ground against him, stoking the desire in both of them. 

At the loss of Aziraphale’s mouth, Jamie moved even closer to him, so their stomachs were touching. He brought his hand up to Aziraphale’s chest, resting his hand between Aziraphale’s nipples. Seeing Crowley looking at him, he reached out with his other hand and drew Crowley towards him into a searing kiss, leaving behind the politeness he had initially show toward Aziraphale. Their mouths opened and Jamie’s hips rolled again harder, now pressed up against Aziraphale’s increasingly hard cock, causing Aziraphale’s hips to rock as well. Needing to touch Aziraphale, Jamie started unbuttoning Aziraphale’s shirt. Crowley took the initiative to handle Aziraphale’s bowtie, which stood stubbornly in the way of everyone’s passions, while Aziraphale tugged Jamie’s tight t-shirt over his head. 

Arms once again free, Jamie reached behind Crowley’s neck and pulled him back into a more tender kiss, rubbing a thumb across his cheek, while Aziraphale’s hands explored Jamie’s newly bare torso. When Jamie’s other hand found Crowley’s nipple, Crowley gasped, “Bedroom?”  
___________________________________________________________

They staggered down the hall, Aziraphale’s hand in Crowley’s and Crowley’s other hand on the small of Jamie’s back. Inside the bedroom, Jamie found himself standing between Crowley and Aziraphale, pressed up against Crowley’s chest. He felt Aziraphale’s kisses on his neck as hands wandered over his stomach and rib cage. When he moved involuntarily he could feel the couple’s bulges pressing into both sides of his body. The wetness between his legs intensified. He pulled Crowley closer to him and tilted his head back for another kiss. Crowley’s tongue slipped into his mouth and he felt Crowley’s hands on his ass. He moved his hand down Crowley’s front and cupped the swelling between his legs, squeezing gently. Crowley’s tongue surged deeper into his mouth and they both moaned.

Pulling away, Jamie looked down at his hand gripping Crowley and back up into Crowley’s eyes. “May I?”

“Please. Yes.” Crowley looked over to Aziraphale, who grinned and nodded. While Jamie struggled to undo Crowley’s trousers and slide the skin-tight black jeans at least a bit of the way down Crowley’s legs, Aziraphale moved to sit on the bed, miracling his clothes into a folded pile on the dresser while Jamie wasn’t looking. Now naked, he gently ran his hand over his own cock as he watched the show in front of him.

Finally extricated from his jeans, and lacking any underwear in the first place, Crowley’s cock extended in front of him, a pleasingly moderate length and a bit thinner than some. He liked having it sucked, so there was no sense in having a dick that was too big to fit in a person’s mouth. Jamie knelt in front of him, hands teasing on Crowley’s thighs. He gave reached up and gave Crowley’s balls a small fondle before pressing his fingers up into the spot just behind them. Crowley let out a satisfied “mmmm” before Jamie took the head into his mouth, causing Crowley’s mouth to fall open in a real moan. Jamie licked around the head, drawing the head out of its covering while his other hand moved around the base of Crowley’s cock. He ran his tongue up and along the bottom, teasing at Crowley’s frenulum, before licking down both sides, getting Crowley pleasingly slippery. When Jamie finally took most of Crowley’s length in his mouth, Crowley had to resist the urge to thrust forward into the welcoming warmth. Crowley’s hands found the longer hair on top of Jamie’s head and gripped it firmly, making Jamie make an unintelligible sound of desire around Crowley’s dick. Jamie continued sucking Crowley off as Crowley ran his hand down Jamie’s face, caressing his cheek and under his jaw in encouragement. 

Finally, Crowley pulled away. “I’m not sure I want to come like this. At least not yet.”

“Come over here,” Aziraphale beckoned from the bed, his voice more gravelly than usual. He leaned back and both Crowley’s and Jamie’s eyes scanned his body’s soft splendour. They approached the bed and Aziraphale reached up to undo Jamie’s trousers, being the only one left with clothing on his bottom half. Jamie quickly shimmied out of his clothing and climbed onto the bed. Aziraphale pounced on top of him, looming over him, before he slipped one leg between Jamie’s thighs so Jamie would have something to move against.

Aziraphale’s hands roamed over Jamie’s body, grasping at his hips, his buttocks, his shoulder. When he licked a line up Jamie’s neck to his ear, the noise Jamie made was heavenly. He nipped at Jamie’s ear lobe and felt Jamie’s hands grasp at his back. Jamie reached down between them to touch Aziraphale’s cock, which pressed into his stomach.

“Not yet dear. Let me make you feel good first.” 

Aziraphale shifted so that he could reach between Jamie’s legs for the wetness he had felt on his thigh. With the first touch Jamie gave a little jerk, and then closed his eyes with a smile. Aziraphale cupped all of Jamie, letting him acclimatize for a few moments before gently increasing the pressure and moving his hand in a small rocking motion. Leaning on his other elbow, he kissed down Jamie’s neck, nipping gently, down to his shoulder, then to his sternum, before kneeling to move between Jamie’s legs. Jamie keened at the absence of Aziraphale's touch, reaching out to run a hand through Aziraphale’s white-gold hair.

Jamie looked to Crowley pleadingly, his hazel irises almost completely taken over by his blown-out pupils. “Hold me?” Crowley grinned toothily, but his eyes betrayed how far gone he was with desire as well. Jamie propped himself up on his elbows so Crowley could sit behind him and then leaned his back and head against Crowley’s chest. As Aziraphale finally dipped his tongue into Jamie’s wetness Crowley snaked an arm around Jamie’s chest possessively and Jamie let out a whine as his eyes rolled back and his eyelids slipped closed. As Aziraphale’s tongue slipped through Jamie’s folds, Jamie started stroking Crowley’s thighs on either side of him. 

“Nuh uh. No touching right now. Put your hands under your ass. Focus on how your body feels.” Crowley tightened his grip around Jamie’s chest as Jamie obeyed, lifting his hips and sliding his hands under his body. Aziraphale made his way up to Jamie’s clit, licking slow circles around it before flattening his tongue against it, pulling another moan out of Jamie’s mouth. Jamie’s hips were rolling in time with Aziraphale’s touch as he struggled happily in Crowley’s arms. Aziraphale kept up a constant rhythm while Jamie’s movement became more erratic. A whine left his throat as he strained against Crowley’s grip. At the same moment that Aziraphale pressed his thumb into Jamie’s welcoming cunt, Crowley brought free hand up and caressed Jamie’s lips with his thumb. Suddenly brought over the edge, Jamie almost screamed before sucking Crowley’s thumb into his mouth hungrily as he clenched rhythmically around Aziraphale’s thumb. Aziraphale kept the pressure on Jamie’s clit until Jamie released Crowley’s thumb from his mouth and sighed. A wave of emotion flowed over him and he released his hands from under his body, grasping needily at Crowley’s arm that still circled his chest. 

As Aziraphale extricated himself from between Jamie’s legs, Crowley stroked Jamie’s hair and kissed the top of his head. Aziraphale crawled up and kissed Jamie softly on the lips. A couple minutes later, as Jamie came down from his emotional high, Crowley let go of Jamie and reached over to the grab the glass of water that had mysteriously appeared on the nightstand. Jamie took a mouthful gratefully before looking meaningfully at Aziraphale. “What can we do for you?”


End file.
